Beauté cachée
by Blueladymare
Summary: Celeste is a scarred young woman with no hope for finding love, until she meets the country of love, France pretending to be a human. Can she believe that someone could love her despite her looks? Rating may go up, FrancexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Swearing,**

**Rating: T**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**Check out http : / / /**

**To ask me questions that have to do with the storys, or just me as the author in general ^^**

Celeste sighed and pushed her glasses back up her nose. She looked over the cafes menu, before setting it down and rubbing her tired eyes. She looked around the empty cafe and smiled. At least she didnt have to be bothered by the stares of people...Celeste never really understood why they thought it was kind to stare at someone like her...

Celeste pulled a pocket mirror out and frowned looking at herself. Her black hair was cut very short, her glasses set askew, but thats not what she hissed at. Her left eye was cloudy from blindness, and a few hairthin scars scattered around her hairline and neck. Celeste was used to seeing this terrifing look but others...well people could be damn cruel.

Celeste ordered some coffee and waited sadly as she noticed that a few people were coming in. She tried to hide behind a book she had gotten, but she watched them anyways. That was the only reason she ever came out of her house other than work...to watch how 'normal' people would interact. Celeste often wished she could hold a conversation with someone, wished someone would look over her scars and social problems.

"Bonjour! Est-ce quelqu'un assis ici?" Celeste nearly dropped her book and looked up to see a man smiling at her. She shook her head confused. He simply smiled and ordered something in French from the waiter who leered at Celeste. Celeste hid her face so the man wouldnt look at her too. "Whats your name demoiselle?" He asked and Celeste looked up frowning.

"A-are you talking to me?" She asked. He nodded his head smiling. "C-Celeste..." She mumbled and blushed looking away. This wasnt happening, no one ever talked to her...especially a handsome man...

Celeste looked him over. He was tall, thin, with blonde hair that reached past his neck. His blue eyes shone with amusment. "You can call me...Francis Bonnefoy." He smiled warmly.

Celeste noticed the hestitation and simply nodded. "I-Im sorry if your expecting someone...I'll go." She said getting up but Francis held a hand up and she paused.

"Non, I am here alone...well I was until I saw you sitting here all alone." He smiled. Celeste gulped and pulled out her credit card to pay for her coffee. "Im sorry I have to go..." She said paying and gasped when he grabbed her hand. He wrote quickly on her hand with a pen and smiled.

"J'espère que vous avez une belle journée magnifique." He whispered before leaving. Celeste knew French after having to take it in college and she shook her head.

"You fool...Im not beautiful..." She whispered to her self before looking at what he wrote on her hand. She gasped seeing it was a phone number and his name. "Why?" She whispered before heading out from the cafe to go home. Celeste made her way to her home and wrote down the number on a peice of paper before taking a cold shower.

After fixing some dinner she sat down and looked at the number..._It could be fake..._ Celeste bit her lip before getting enough courage to call the man. "Bonjour?" Celeste heard him awnser. "Oh..h-hello..." She whispered gently and she heard him laugh. "Is this Celeste?" He asked and Celeste blushed. "Yes...I was just..."

"Were you wondering if this was a real number?" He finished for her. Celeste gasped. "H-how.-" She stammered and he laughed again. "Hmm...I would like to get to know you better cher, perhaps we could have lunch tomarrow?" He asked and Celestes heart went crazy. "I-I would love to..." She smiled.

"Then meet me at the cafe at eleven tommarrow. Good night cher." He whispered and hung up leaving Celeste trying to catch her breath. Was that a date? Celeste had never been on a date before...she could hardly wait.

**Thanks for reading! And yes, Francis is France in this, so he is still a country, but Celeste isnt I hope people dont kill me for making an OC, see you next time, please read and review!**


	2. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
